1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical transmission module, and more particularly to a mechanical transmission module having a mechanical transmission mechanism arranged between two plates and being able to connect to and operate with the other mechanical transmission modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A mechanical transmission mechanism is used to transmit power from one mechanical device to another and ultimately from a prime mover to cause an actuated device to rotate, operate, move or reciprocate. Conventional mechanical transmission mechanisms have lever linkage mechanisms, gear mechanisms, belt drive assembly, pulley and belt mechanisms, chain and chain wheel mechanisms and so on. Different mechanical transmission mechanisms use different mechanical techniques to modify and transmit the power received. A model of each mechanical transmission mechanism is usually set up in mechanics and mechanical engineering classrooms so students can see how the mechanical transmission mechanism operates and understand the specific principals of operation. However, conventional mechanical transmission mechanism models cannot be connected to another mechanical transmission mechanism model with a different type of transmission mechanism. Consequently, many students have difficulty fully understanding the transmission techniques and relationships between different types of the transmission mechanisms when conventional models are used.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mechanical transmission module that can be connected to other mechanical transmission module to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a mechanical transmission module that can be combined with and transmit to another mechanical transmission module having a different type of transmission mechanism. The mechanical transmission module has two plates, a transmission mechanism and an actuating axle. The two plates connected to each other with a gap between the plates. Two perpendicular, bisecting slots are defined in each plate and align with the slots defined in the other plate. The transmission mechanism is arranged between the plates. The transmission mechanism can be a Geneva mechanism, a worm and gear mechanism, a belt drive assembly, threaded rod and slide mechanism, a gear mechanism and so on. The actuating axle extends out from the two plates, connects to the mechanical transmission mechanism and serves as the input for the power to the mechanical transmission mechanism. A connector is attached to a free end of the actuating axle. The external face of the connector has a groove and a protrusion to engage with the corresponding groove and protrusion on the connector of another mechanical transmission module. By such an arrangement, the transmission mechanism in each module can be attached to and transfer force from another module by means of the engagement between two connectors. The combinations and transmission relations between different types of transmission mechanisms are easily understood through the modules.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.